


The King's Home

by Myoot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lion cubs, M/M, Yikes, angst with fluff, got it back tho, he hands too big for she shell, he's a good dad but Yikes, six in total, suryat and shaxx are already in a relationship, suryat just up and left what a guy, suryat lost he damn mind Once, taggs to be added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoot/pseuds/Myoot
Summary: " One time-- and I remember it clear as day-- he took me outside to watch the stars with him. He was a Void Titan, always loved to look at the stars at night and memorize them. He told me, that night, that if I ever feel lost... I should just look at the star closest to me and follow it back home. I wish I understood what he meant at that time. I wish... he stayed just a little longer." - Lord Shaxx
Relationships: Lord Shaxx/Lord Suryat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and writing stuff like this, but I've been playing the game a while now! I live off of feedback so comments are greatly appreciated!

It felt like he'd just settled down for a nap. A small, not so comfortable nap in the middle of nowhere, battered and bloody. He remembered... getting ambushed by some Fallen while he was sick as a horse (is that how the saying went?) on top of having to Light. Right. His Ghost was dead. But then... how did he feel? How could he no longer feel pain, but at the same time feel the rough terrain underneath him?

_[Guardian?]_

Guardian. He... was a guardian? No, no; Risen, more like. Warlord- yes. He was Warlord Suryat- maybe Iron Lord? Lord Suryat. 

_[Rise up, Guardian, we've got places to be.]_

That voice; a Ghost. His Ghost? No, no, Jackson was dead. This one sounded female. The Titan groaned softly, his head pounding. With shaking arms, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, one hand reaching up to rub his helmet. He opened his eyes, expecting to see normally. He only saw half of what he used to see. 

Fallen blade. Right, he remembered the Captain had gotten his eye.

 _[It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked! Oh, you've no idea how scared I was!]_ He felt a gentle tap on the cheek of his helmet; a nudge. He felt different. Warmer, not as empty as he had felt with the Void inside of him. How was he even alive without Jackson here? Suryat turned to look over at the new Ghost. A typical shell, white with gold at the tips. A blue eye, seemingly too excited to have revived him.

 _[Come on, up, up!]_ Another nudge. He was too stunned to debate, only stood up on shaking legs. It felt weird. Everything felt weird. Now, he took the time to look around him. 

Dozens of Eliksni bodies. Most Dreg, some Vandals and Marauders here and there. A shank or two- and a Captain only a few inches away from his feet. He lived through the fight. But... his wounds were healed, he no longer felt ill or weakened, nor did he feel empty. That, and he remembered. He remembered forgetting easily. All he'd forgotten, he remembered. Just... How?

 _[Now that you're up, hello! I'm a Ghost, well, your specific Ghost-]_ He cut off the little AI.

"Yes I've heard the whole shtick but- Wait- You're my Ghost?"

_[Yes.]_

"I'm alive..."

_[Definitely are.]_

"I'm- How am I alive?"

_[Because I revived you.]_

"I know that but- HOW?" He was shushed immediately by the Ghost.

 _[Look, you know your old Ghost? Yeah? Well, he wasn't supposed to be your Ghost and gave you the wrong Light. But now I'm here and you're here and we finally met!]_ Suryat frowned beneath his helmet, looking back over at the floating being. This... didn't seem right.

_[Now I could tell you that you've been dead for a long time, but it's only been a few hours. You remember your past life, yeah?]_

"I do-"

_[Perfect! You remember where you put your ship?]_

"No? It ran out of fuel when we landed here. Earth? Are we still on Earth?"

_[That complicates things, but yes. We are. Got a sparrow?]_

"Old Ghost had it." The Ghost twisted her shell and looked around sheepishly. Right, her Guardian's old dead Ghost had everything. Okay, she could work with this.

 _[That's... also fine and dandy. Now, I would help you and explain things a little further, but we kind of have to be on the go.]_ Suryat bent down to grab his Auto rifle. It was scratched and discolored to all Hell, and had no more ammo. Probably what drove him to tackle the Captain in the first place. Holding the weapon at the ready, he observed his surroundings. He was somewhere dry, really dry. The grass was a shade of yellow and there were little trees around him. A Savannah by the looks of it.

"Where are we going exactly?" The Ghost perked up, zipping all around him with energy Jackson hadn't had before. It made the warlord smile a little. This felt far more natural than if had felt back then.

 _[You just wait and see, it's absolutely marvelous.]_ The AI's shell tipped downwards to further validate her point. The Titan blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"Alright," He drawled out the 'A', "You got a name then, little Light?" That took the Ghost by surprise.

_[Name?]_

"You know like... like... Rocky or Jasmine or Miryam. A name, you know?" The blue eye flickered a little out of embarrassment.

"I'll take it as a no. How do you feel about..." He hummed, shifting a little on his feet. Think, Suryat, think. "How do you feel about Brucie, aye?"

_[Brucie?]_

"Yeah, you look- er... sound like a Brucie."

 _[Brucie...]_ The Ghost repeated, looking up at the sky in a diagonal way with her eye. _[Brucie... I like it. Brucie it is!]_ Suryat chuckled softly, reaching over to gently pet the shell. His hand dwarfed the AI almost entirely.

"Brucie it is, then. I'm Suryat. Lord Suryat. Call me whatever you like." He said in a cheerful way, finding his mood to be lifted by the overly happy Ghost. Brucie floated out from underneath his hand and back to the cheek of his helmet, nuzzling it. Jackson had never done that, preferred to keep his distance all the time. Now that he thought about it; had the others survived through the Dark Ages? Had Saladin finally completed Zavala and Shaxx's training? And young Osiris, how was he?

_[Okay, enough frolicking about, we need to find you a way to go home.]_

"Home? That's what I've been looking for." He huffed, almost in a snort. Home; he'd left everything behind to find who he was. He left behind his friends, his village-- Shaxx. He left behind his lover. He hoped the whelp was still alive and well.

_[Well then just show me your ship and we're going home!]_

"Home. As in, home home or a shelter home?"

 _[Home, home.]_ Suryat felt his hopes rise up a little, his chest felt warm on the inside. A final nudge to his helmet and he grabbed the Ghost, setting her on his shoulder plate. It was an intricate design of a roaring lion. Taking his first few steps felt weird; just like how it had felt before but this time, as if he was a little on fire.

_[You were Void before, right?]_

"Yeah."

 _[Congratulations! You're Solar now.]_ ... Oh. That explained why he didn't feel as cold and empty as before. Suryat's shoulders shook and his chest rumbles in a soft chuckle. Alright then, he was Solar. Wait until the others heard about this, they would freak out. 

The grass was tall, reaching up to the halfway mark of his shins- he was frankly surprised to not see a village nearby. He stepped over the rotting bodies of a few Dreg, trying his best not to step in their blood. He did step in it a few times, much to his chagrin. Yuck. Well, might as well loot their ammo, if they have any.

Turns out a few did.

Now mostly restocked, he set on his way to where he last saw his ship. Brucie watched him curiously, taking in every detail of his heavy armor. The fur lining his shoulder plates and the back of his neck truly did give him the impression of a lion. She piped up,

_[So tell me a little about yourself.]_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do I know Suryat? I met him in a sparring match. Lord Saladin had pitted me against him when I was still his apprentice. I was young back then and he was much more experienced in the arts of fighting. I died and died. And died some more before I finally won. He taught me two things that day. One; if I don't fight without a purpose, I won't ever win. Two; he was devilishly handsome." - Lord Shaxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its over a month late but happy new years!

There were a few times where he'd come to resent the silence. It reminded him too much of the aftermath of battle, of when people would drop dead from fellow Warlord raids. He'd had his own petty kingdom before offering shelter to the Iron Lord and, Light knows what happened to it. He'd forgotten the whole damn place, including the people who had once lived in it. In some way, he was glad to no longer remember that time. Times where he'd tried to negotiate peace bargains with other Warlords such as him came to his mind every once in a while as he walked. He'd been told that the nearest place to find shelter wasn't too far from where he had docked his ship. With any luck, he'll find some Glimmer to fuel another short flight.

The warlord yawned, soft white mist escaping through the cracks of his damaged helmet. Every day consisted of the same thing; keep warm, walk to some checkpoint or shelter, find Glimmer for the ship, fly a few minutes and then rinse and repeat. A boring routine but, better than no routine at all. Sticks and dead leaves crunched and broke with each step he took, making sure not to make too many sudden movements. Contrary to before, some cloth had been wrapped around his chest to form a pouch. He looked down for a short moment. Good, okay, they were still sleeping. He kept going on his way.

The grass was greener here; there were far more trees than down South. He'd spent, what, the last few years down in the African Dead Zone? Most of the area there had been claimed back by the wildlife, but he'd seen a few somewhat recent homes there. He'd tried to go there and talk with the leader of the village, but every single time it was empty; deserted. He wondered why. Back then there used to be people living just about everywhere. Now it all was... empty. Devoid of any living being besides the occasional Cabal or Fallen. Wait-

How did the Cabal get here?

He blinked a few times and shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. He couldn't dwell on what he had missed, only focus on the present since he no longer was traveling alone. Suryat stopped walking for a few seconds. That prompted a noise similar to a hiss by his side and then a nudge to the cheek of his helmet. He looked over at his Ghost with a hidden smile.

She no longer had a plain shell, instead it was a modified lion skull; taken from the bones of his first ever pride member, the one that took him in. Her optic was a soft orange now and fur lined the back of the skull, hiding the back of her core. It would have been intimidating... had the skull not been twice her size. Still, she had accepted it with pride and thanked him a thousand times for it.

A mewl caught his attention. He looked down at the pouch on his chest plate, his eyes meeting with six other pairs.

"Well good morning to you too." He greeted, tilting his head to the side. His various replies consisted mostly of chirps, mewls and a hiss. The Ghost rotated the fur at the back of the skull in amusement,

_[See? I told you they'd wake up if you stop walking.]_ Suryat rolled his eyes. Of course she was right, she always was.

"How long until we reach the checkpoint?" He asked, picking up on his pace again. The cubs tried peeking out of the pouch, but were gently pushed back in by the Titan's hand. Brucie floated after him, her optic brightening up a little bit.

_[Not long, but we might need to take shelter there for the day. There's a pretty bad storm incoming on the radar.]_

"ETA?"

_[And hour? Two, at most. Seems like a mild one.]_ She looked up at the darkened clouds forming in the distance.

"The ship's covered?"

_[I took care of it all way ahead of you. You should be asking if there's enough food for the six of them.]_

"Is there?"

_[Just for today.]_ Suryat grunted in acknowledgement. Hopefully the checkpoint would have some sort of meat that wasn't expired. He knew he shouldn't be giving lion cubs meat when they still had their milk teeth, but he was low on resources and didn't have the biological means to make milk.

"How far is the ship from here?" He questioned himself. Luckily, the A.I answered and calculated for him.

_[Four hours away by walk. If we run, we could get there in two and a half at the cost of six tantrums all at once.]_ She mused, the top jaw of the skull perking up to show her amusement. Suryat rolled his eyes in amusement, his shoulders shaking with a suppressed chuckle.

"Then we'll go back to it once the storm ends. With any luck, we'll have a house or something to sleep in. Maybe even a few inhabitants to finally talk to." He rambled on, listening to his Ghost chattering as the walk went on. Times like these, he wished he still had a sparrow with him somewhere. He'd yet to even stumble on a pike, or even a group of Fallen pikes. Odd, he had noted, from what he remembered there used to be hundreds of them attacking all the time. Now it was all too quiet. It worried him. It felt like... at any moment, he could just be jumped and killed permanently.

"So this... city," He broke through Brucie's chatter, "Is it safe?"

_[It's supposed to be. The only thing that got through were a legion of Cabal. But they retreated after their leader got killed.]_

"That was back when our Light went away, yeah?"

_[Yup.]_

"It didn't last too long then. But I bet I could've gotten rid of him faster." Brucie laughed.

_[Of course you would have.]_

To his luck, he had reached the ruined village five minutes after the storm started, having had to run to the nearest building with a roof. Panting, he set his rifle to lean against a mossy wall and knelt down; reaching in the pouch on his chest and taking out his charges.

One lion cub. Two cubs. Three. Four. Five. Finally, six. All six lion cubs were accounted for and soaked, all six lion cubs immediately started complaining and wrestling each other. The Sunbreaker chuckled breathlessly and stood up to examine the house. It was... not too great looking. Very dusty, cobwebs everywhere and it looked to have been raided. But there were a few wooden things laying around so he set himself to work straight away.

First, he broke the chairs in pieces. Then went the empty bookshelf. He arranged the chair legs in a neat pile close to a hole in one of the walls and knelt back down on one knee. Being gifted with fire, starting a little campfire was no problem. Once the little blaze had grown some more, he untied the cloth around his chest and placed it close to the fire so it would dry out. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled beneath his helmet at the sight of the six cubs chasing after his Ghost. The warlord sat down and took off his helmet, rubbing a hand through his orange hair. He whistled after a moment, catching the attention of the cubs.

"Who's ready for a snack?" Even though he knew they couldn't understand him at all, they pounced up to him; though weary of the fire for a short few seconds.

"Brucie, would you mind-"

_[Not at all. One big pile or separated?]_

"Separated. You know how Elliot gets."

_[Raw meat, a-la nature, coming up!]_ As graceful as she could, a reasonable amount of meat appeared in front of the lion cubs. They dug in instantly. Suryat smiled at that, placing his helmet at his side while looking into the fire. 

He had time before the storm ended, so what better way to spend time than to try to remember what he'd forgotten?


End file.
